Journey to Hoshi Suuhai
'Mission Details' *'Date': 08-11-2013 *'Submitted by': Levi Yuki *'Rank': S *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 6000 'Ninja Team' *Levi Yuki + rank up *Amaya Hozuki *Jeisen Uchiha - 1 QP + 500 ryo for early departure *Tiburan Momochi 'Mission Profile' Goal: Find the lost city of Hoshi Suuhai and defeat the black beast Story: Levi has been doing research into the history of the Fuma clan and discovered a map to a location where he believes the lost city of Hoshi Suuhai is. This leads him and his gathered group to a small mountain range in the northwest-central portion of the Land of Sound. Mission Recap Levi, Amaya, Jeisen, and Tibs headed to a small mountain range in the Land of Sound and started to climb up one of the mountains. Levi stopped in a clearing and unrolled an old scroll and started to make handsigns. This released some seals and then the mountains began to shrink beneath their feet, then vanished as a giant heron appeared. The heron stirred up a small dust storm and Levi tried to get its attention. He succeeded in doing so and Atlas spoke briefly with him, warning that the heron's job was to protect and Levi had made a grave mistake in awakening him. After some discussion, with Atlas issuing warnings, the bird departed and left the city behind. The group then entered the city and saw signs of a battle, as well as the wear of countless years upon the buildings and structures. They continued along the road and reached the center, where they found an amphitheater in front of a temple and many statues. There was also a seal on the ground and when Levi started to clear the dirt from it a loud voice told him to stop. Several others chimed in with warnings that they must stop. Yamachi became uneasy and also joined in with trying to talk Levi out of his plans. Some of the statues came to life and when Levi refused to stop and leave, they began to attack. Once the statues were destroyed, the seishin continued to try and convince Levi to not pursue his actions. When they determined that he could not be dissuaded, they put their energy to work at strengthening the seal. Levi then released the seal and a gigantic black beast appeared. At first it just smashed things, but then Tibs' drew its attention with a poke. This enraged the beast and it began to attack the gathered ninja. For a period of time, the beast was impervious to blows and jutsu attacks, though after a certain amount of damage had been taken, Amaya was able to break it with a seishin beam and sword strike. Levi then used the opportunity to unleash a high powered Great Hydra that tore great chunks out of the black beast. Attacks began to do damage and they whittled the beast down and then the seishin began to help with restraining the beast while the ninja continued to inflict damage. Levi then used a seal he had found to seal the beast within him, with the aid of the seishin. Category:Mission